sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Philip Proctor
| birth_place = Goshen, Indiana, U.S. | residence = | othername = Phil Proctor | known_for = The Firesign Theatre (1966-present) Zachariah (1971) Americathon (1979) Aladdin (1992) The Lion King (1994) Toy Story (1995) Spirited Away (2001) Finding Nemo (2003) 007: From Russia with Love (2005) Assassin's Creed (2007) | education = Yale University | employer = Columbia Records Rolling Stone KPFK KPPC Pixar Disney | occupation = Actor, voice actor | years_active = 1962–present | predecessor = | successor = | party = | boards = | religion = | spouse = Sheilah Wells (1971?-; divorced) Barbro Semmingsen (?-?; divorced) Melinda Peterson (?-present) | children = Kristen Proctor | website = | honors = | footnotes = }} with The Firesign Theatre (1976)]] Philip Proctor (born July 28, 1940) is an American actor, voice actor and a member of The Firesign Theatre. He has performed voice-over work for video games, movies and television shows. Career Of the four members of Firesign Theatre, Proctor has had the greatest amount of mainstream exposure as an actor. A talented boy soprano, he worked extensively in musical theatre in his youth, including numerous juvenile female roles in productions of Gilbert & Sullivan operettas, and in his early adult career he worked in musical theatre on Broadway, the West Coast and in touring productions. During this period Proctor worked with many famous names including composer Richard Rodgers, and forged important social connections, becoming close friends with notable figures including Henry Jaglom, Brandon de Wilde, Peter Fonda and Karen Black. Proctor also appeared occasionally on television in small roles, including episodes of Daniel Boone, All in the Family, and Night Court; and Off Broadway in the 1964 musical The Amorous Flea. He also provided the voices of Meltdown in Treasure Planet and "Drunk Monkey" in the Dr. Dolittle remake series. He has also provided uncredited ADR overdubs for numerous movies over the years. More recently, he has done voices for several cartoons and video games, including the voice of Howard Deville in Rugrats and All Grown Up! on Nickelodeon, "background" voices for Disney features, and voice work on Power Rangers Time Force. He also did two voices in the GameCube video game Eternal Darkness: Sanity's Requiem, and on PlayStation 2's Dark Chronicle. He is the voice of The Professor and White Monkey in the Ape Escape series. Recently, his voice was featured in the video game Dead Rising as Russell Barnaby, in the Assassin's Creed series as Dr. Warren Vidic, and on Adventures in Odyssey as Leonard Meltsner and Detective Don Polehaus. In the 2007 live audio production of the Angie Award-winning screenplay Albatross (original screenplay written by Lance Rucker and Timothy Perrin) at the International Mystery Writers Festival, he played seven characters requiring four different accents: KGB agent Stefan Linnik, East German Communist Party apparatchik Kurt Mueller; a West Berlin gasthaus owner; an armed forces radio announcer; the Senate minority whip; a Secret Service guard; and Gerhard Derstman, the East German Cultural Attache/Stasi member. He also lent his voice to the game Battlezone. He was the announcer on Big Brother in seasons 3 through 6. Proctor also lent his voice in the Marvel: Ultimate Alliance series as the voices of Edwin Jarvis and Baron Mordo in the first game, and the Tinkerer in the sequel, Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2. He currently serves among the repertory cast of featured voices in recent and current Disney animated films. Stage versions of the records Don't Crush That Dwarf, Hand Me The Pliers; The Further Adventures of Nick Danger, Third Eye; and Waiting For The Electrician, or Someone Like Him & Temporarily Humboldt County are published Broadway Play Publishing Inc. In 2017 Proctor published an autobiography entitled Where's My Fortune Cookie? coauthored with Brad Schreiber. Filmography Animation * All Grown Up! - Howard Deville, Mr. Jacobi, Priest, Italian Shopper, Football Coach, Plastic Soccer Player * Richie Rich - Additional Voices * Pound Puppies - Rusty the Plott Hound * Rugrats - Howard Deville, Announcer, Bob, Circus Ringmaster, Clown, Dance Announcer, Policeman, Man, Band Leader, Oarsman, Commander, Germ, French Voice, Car Alarm, Workman, Paul, Paul Gatsby, Mover, Bernie, Allen Murphy, Driver #1, Tour Guide, DJ, Brinks Guard, Richter, Mr. Loew, Earl, Golfer #2, Intern, Dr. Lecter, Thorg, Mr. Steele * Spider-Man The Animated Series - Electro/Rhienholdt Kragov * Taz-Mania - Chief Bushrat * The Tick - Courderoy Cordova, Fortissimo Brothers, Charles' Father * The Smurfs - King Gerard * Where on Earth is Carmen Sandiego? - Additional Voices * Famous 5: On the Case - Ralph Campbell * Grim & Evil - Dr. Cornea, Ogre (1 episode) * Justice League - First Humanoid (1 episode) * Avatar: The Last Airbender - Music Teacher (1 episode) * The Wild Thornberrys - Game Host, Body Builder (1 episode) Live action * Power Rangers Time Force - Miracon (voice) * Big Brother - Announcer (seasons 3-6) He was lead role in the Henry Jaglom film 'A Safe Place'. Films * A Bug's Life - Ants, Fly, Grasshoppers * A Safe Place - Fred * Aladdin - Guards * Amazon Women on the Moon - Mike at the Party * Asterix and the Vikings - Additional Voices * Atlantis: The Lost Empire - Atlanteans, Explorers * Barnyard - Additional Barnyard Voices * Beauty and the Beast - Additional Voices * Brother Bear - Inuit Tribe Membershttps://www.imdb.com/title/tt0098211/ * Chicken Little - Mountain Lion * Day of the Diesels - Tree Specialist #2 * Dr. Dolittle - Drunk Monkey (voice) * Finding Nemo - Bob the Seahorse * Happily N'Ever After - Amigo #2 * Hercules - Boat Captain, Snowball the Cat * Home on the Range - Man on Train * I Build the Tower (2006 documentary) - Voices of Judge and Attorney * Inside Out - Additional Voices * Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius - Additional Voices * Khumba - Zebra Group, Additional Voices * Lobster Man From Mars - Lou * Monsters, Inc. - Charlie * Outback - Lug * Porco Rosso - Additional Voices * Racing Stripes - Trenton's Henchhorse #1 * Recess: School's Out - Golfer #2, Scientist #2 * Roadside Romeo - Additional Voices * Rugrats Go Wild - Howard Deville * Rugrats in Paris: The Movie - Howard Deville * Spirited Away - Frog-like Chef * Tarzan - Max, English Captain, Scared Elephant * The Iron Giant - Soldiers * The Lion King - Additional Voices * The Lord of the Rings - Additional Voices * The Princess and the Frog - Additional Voices * The Rescuers Down Under - French Mouse * The Rugrats Movie - Howard Deville, Igor * Toy Story - Bowling Announcer * Toy Story 2 - Airline Rep, Japanese Collector, Sign-Off * Treasure Planet - Blinko * The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle - The Countdown Man * Zootopia - Additional Voices Video games * 007: From Russia with Love - Q, Bartender, Party Guests * ''Ape Escape Academy - Monkey White (US version) * Ape Escape 3 - Monkey White, Professor (US version) * Ape Escape: On the Loose - Professor, Clown * Area 51 - Mr. White * Armed & Dangerous - Captain 3, Monk 1, Old Man Peasant * Assassin's Creed - Warren Vidic * Assassin's Creed II - Warren Vidic, Florentine Guardsman, San Gimignano Guardsman, Venetian Guardsman, Templar Lair Guardsman, Romagna Guardsman, Tailors, Florentine Citizen, San Gimignano Citizen * Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood - Warren Vidic * Assassin's Creed: Revelations - Warren Vidic * Assassin's Creed: Rogue - Warren Vidic, Gang Members * Assassin's Creed III - Warren Vidic * Batman: Arkham Knight - Simon Stagg * Battlezone - General George Collins, Russian tank pilot, others * Blood Omen II: Legacy of Kain - Faustus, Additional Voices * Blue Dragon - Fushira * Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare - Additional Voices * Call of Duty 2 - Additional Voices * Call of Duty 2: Big Red One - Additional Voices * Champions of Norrath: Realms of EverQuest - Additional Voices * Command & Conquer: Yuri's Revenge - Additional Voices * Company of Heroes - Additional Voices * Crackdown 2 - Additional Voices * Dark Cloud 2 - Flotsam (uncredited) * Darksiders II - The Lord of Bones * Dead Rising - Russell Barnaby * Doom 3 - Additional Voices * Dungeons & Dragons: Dragonshard - Additional Voices * Eternal Darkness: Sanity's Requiem - Roberto Bianchi, Bishop * Final Fantasy X-2 - Bayra, Donga * Final Fantasy XII - Additional Voices * Final Fantasy XIII - Cocoon Inhabitants * Gothic 3 - Additional Voices * Gun - Patrick Denton * La Pucelle: Tactics - Father Salade * Lair - Guardian #3 * Legacy of Kain: Defiance - Additional Male Voices * Lighthouse: The Dark Being - Dr. Jeremiah Krick * Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII - Additional Voices * Lionheart - Additional Voices * Marvel: Ultimate Alliance - Edwin Jarvis, Baron Mordo * Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2 - Tinkerer * Metal Gear Ac!d2 - Chaigidiel * Night Watch - Additional Voices * Onimusha: Dawn of Dreams - Additional Voices * Prototype - Additional Voices * Secret Weapons Over Normandy - Soviet Voices #2 * SOCOM II: U.S. Navy Seals - Arjan Manjani * SOCOM: U.S. Navy SEALs Combined Assault - Additional Voice Over Talent * SOCOM: U.S. Navy SEALs Fireteam Bravo 2 - Additional Voice Over Talent * Soldier of Fortune II: Double Helix - Additional Voices * Star Trek: Klingon Academy - Civil War Helm Officer, Tako, Commander Roq * Star Wars: Force Commander - Attack Tank Driver, Rebel Trooper #2, Stormtrooper Sergeant * Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds - Empire Cruiser Captain, Jedi Master, Viceroy Nute Gunray * Star Wars: The Old Republic - Devar Gann, Doctor Vernan, Gon-Sa, Master Nimi, Master Orbis Keln, Maverse Pontilo, Officer Vempor, Orin-Va, Tarkos Sund, Vanel, Zoo Official * Supreme Commander - Additional Voices * Syphon Filter: Dark Mirror - Viktor Yavlinsky * Syphon Filter: The Omega Strain - Proust, ALA B, Pulikovsky, CDP Soldier B, Samaev * The Lord of the Rings: The Battle for Middle-earth - Orcs * The Lord of the Rings: The Battle for Middle-earth II - Orcs * The Lord of the Rings: War in the North - Radagast the Brown * The Saboteur - Kessler * Titan Quest: Immortal Throne - Additional Voices * Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six: Lockdown - Additional Voices * Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell: Double Agent - Additional Voices * World in Conflict - Additional Voices References External links * Planet Proctor * * KCRW "Bob Claster's Funny Stuff" interview about early days of Firesign Theater, and a separate show in which Proctor discusses Bob & Ray Category:1940 births Category:Living people Category:People from Goshen, Indiana Category:American male voice actors Category:American male stage actors Category:American male radio actors Category:American male video game actors Category:Male actors from Indiana Category:The Yale Record alumni Category:The Firesign Theatre